It's 2 AM
by The May Waters
Summary: Currently two in the morning in an airport, snowed in, and without much company. Plus a cheating ex-boyfriend. One-Shot. AU


It's 2 AM

SI Foote

"You know, my original plan was to be home for the holiday's, not stuck in an airport in New York." Lily Evans told the stranger next to her.

"My plans were not to get snowed in in America either." He replied.

"Sorry, I'm talking to you too much." Lily hunkered down in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"It's fine. I'm dead tired. It is two in the morning after all." He put out a hand for her. "James Potter, from England. My family lives in Lanchester, but I have a flat with my best mate in London."

"Lily Evans from Cokeworth."

"What brought you to America, Lily Evans?"

"I came for the Rugby game. My boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend plays for the Appleby Arrows that were playing in a game here."

"Ex-boyfriend? I feel like there's a story to this one." James shifted in the uncomfortable seats so he could look at her better. She pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"You would be correct." Lily's voice cracked as she spoke.

"If I were to take a stab at it, I would guess that you came here for the holiday's to see his game and then something happened."

"Your deduction skills are keen." Lily snorted. "You know the name Evan Brightly?"

"Of course, he's extremely popular."

"Yes well, a bit too popular I think." She growled.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Caught him cheating on me with a female reporter. The blonde bimbo."

"I don't know how anyone could cheat on you." James said without thinking.

"Sorry?"

"I meant, you are very pretty—and obviously committed enough to the one you love. Or loved, I suppose."

"What are you doing here in America then if you're from Lanchester?" Lily prompted him.

"I play for the Appleby Arrows."

"You don't," Lily gasped. She felt like quite the fool.

"Reserve member, I wasn't on the field. Waiting for my chance to get promoted." He grinned. "I know Evan rather well, I also know the blonde you're referring to. At first I thought she was his girlfriend, till I saw your face in the doorway and watched you run from the after party."

"I'm so embarrassed." Lily buried her face in her hands.

"If you want to know my opinion, I think he's an idiot. To have someone like you, willing to visit another country for a Rugby match and then to snog someone else."

"I'll agree, I was quite upset—especially after I spent three months saving to go on this trip. I don't have money for groceries when I get back home see. Suppose I'll have to ask my parents for some money."

"That's not right, you not being able to pay for groceries." James commented. "Surely your boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend knows what you gave up to come to his game here?"

"I told him, but I'm not completely sure he understood."

"Rugby players make a fair amount of money, see."

"Yes, I do see the paychecks." James chuckled. "How about you come around mine for dinner?"

"In London? When I live in Cokeworth. I think I'd end up in debt trying to get there."

"I could give you money for groceries then." He offered.

"Oh I couldn't accept that." Lily declined narrowing her gaze.

"Why not?"

"Firstly, I just met you. Secondly, I'm not attached to you in any way to accept a gift."

"It was my teammate who hurt you and wasted your money."

"But it wasn't you." Lily laughed.

"He is looking over here though. He looks annoyed that you haven't spoken to him."

"I'm definitely not going to talk to him now. You're much more interesting for conversation." Lily prodded him with her elbow.

"Do you want to make him jealous? Give him a little taste of his own medicine, you could say?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Snogging."

"You're mad." Lily snorted.

"Just a little bit, my mates tell me all the time." He laughed. "Think though, if we snog and make him jealous I have a reason to buy your groceries—or he'll volunteer. Either way you get food."

"Your master plan has been revealed now." Lily laughed with him.

"Telling me we can't snog then?"

"Afraid not."

"Damn." He put an arm around the back of her seat. "And here I thought you'd agree since you're tired, it's two in the morning, and we're snowed in at an airport in New York."

"Those aren't very good reasons for a snog. I mean, the time is, but none of the others are."

"I'm worse than I thought." He pulled back.

"Flight 213 to London is now boarding. Flight 213 to London is now boarding. Please head to gate twenty-seven."

"That's us." Lily stood and gathered her carry-on bag.

"Mind if I walk with you to the gate?"

"Not at all." Lily put her hand around his elbow and they headed off, leaving Evan behind them with a slack jaw.


End file.
